The present invention relates to a razor including a razor head attached to a top portion of a holder.
In a razor described in Patent Document 1, the cutting edge of a blade body incorporated in a razor head is exposed on the front side of the razor head. The razor head is detachably supported on the upper end of a top portion of the holder on the back side of the razor head by a predetermined support structure.